The Music Of Life
by GlliterFireRagesOn
Summary: Lyric is the New Agent, and a few people know things about her.When her past comes back it brings a storm with it. The team learns that the music of life is very different. Will she die for someone she loves? Takes place in season 1


**Hey, Hello, Hi or what ever you may say because I say hey, so hey. I'm sorry about that but on to other matters so the fan fiction world. So this is a criminal minds fan fiction if you read the first two that are the same (my mistake) ignore them and just read this one. Will you please R&R?! If you do thank you or if you just read.**

Fifteen year old Lyric walked down her street on her way to school. She had just moved in with her mom Amber who lived in New York City, away from her only and best friend Spencer Reid and her military father who had to go to Africa to help over there.

But moving to the city to stay with her mom was not all good but it was good at the same time. It gave her a chance to start over in a new place, but the bad was she had a very absent mother. Her mom worked at a hospital as the chief of surgery at one of the best hospitals in New York.

Lyric and her mom looked nothing alike, her mom had curly dark brown hair that just hit her shoulders, dark green eyes, fair skin with freckles scattered in various places, and she was normal weight and average height. Lyric had bright blue eyes, wavy light blond hair that fell past her shoulders, and skinny and short for her age and pale skin. They did not dress alike either her mom dressed a professional, or Lyric did her own thing. Like today she wore a neon green tank top with dark pink stripes, a black leather jacket, jet black skinny jeans with rips all over and white sneakers that she doodled all over.

Lyric looked down at her blue watch and saw she was late very late. By now she would be in her second block which was math. She was pretty good at math like every other subject, all A's in every class. School came easy to her like art and music both did. But if she could do anything in the world it would be something to do with music, she wanted people to know her name, go to her concerts and scream her name as loud as they could. But she knew that would never happen, people wanted pretty, like cat walk or red carpet pretty, nothing like her, not some genus that came form a military family or lived with a surgeon that was just normally pretty.

"Hey, what's your name? I don't think I have seen you before." A dark floppy haired boy asked as he walked over to her locker.

"Lyric…, yeah just moved here from Vegas". She said opening her locker and huffing as her books and journal fell out.

"I'm Jasper, yes I know old name. My parents are in to old names; let me help you with that." He said bending to pick up her books.

The annoying buzz from her alarm woke Lyric from her dream, she missed Jasper but she knew she could never have Jasper. She became friends with Jasper, Margo, Maya, James, Lucy and Wade who were all shot to death by a guy who they owed money to. That day she swore to herself and her friends that she would hunt that guy down and kill him so she joined the FBI in hopes of tracking that guy down.

She got dressed in a black shirt with a red dress jacket and black skinny jeans with white flats. She went in to her bathroom pulled her straight hair in to a messy ponytail so she could apply her makeup. She put on gray eye shadow that gave them a smoky look, black eyeliner and black mascara. She pulled her hair down then walked out the door. Walking back in grabbing her car keys and slamming the door shut.

_Life is a carousel dancing round the mirrors we go up and down._

Lyric walked into the BAU looking around and taking in everything. She saw a tall slender man walk over to her. He wore a suite that was black with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie. Lyric chuckled as she thought he would be a nice man for my mom.

"You must be agent Lyric Montgomery, Aaron Hotchner but you can call me Hotch. Agent Montgomery would you like to meet the team you will be working with?" Hotch ask putting out his hand.

"Agent Montgomery is my father, not me. I will call you Hotch if you call me Lyric and yes I would. By the way I don't shack hands." Lyric said as she bit her lip. She put her hands down and rubbed them up and down against her pants.

"You are like one of our agents here, well doctor as he says."Hotch said eyeing her. He took his eyes off her and said. "He's in there, Spencer Reid."Her cheeks turned pink and smiled. "Yeah, I know him. We went to school together."

Lyric hated to be in the spotlight, the center of attention or just to have people stare at her. She did not know why she just did, always and always will. She put her right hand up to her mouth and covered her lips. Another memory came back to her as she looked around.

"_You know you can be a lot better if you would wear makeup, and be normal." Maya Jonson spat at Lyric. Walking by and shoving her in to a locker while smiling. _

"_I got an idea; you go eat some makeup so you will be pretty on the inside! A pretty girl is nothing if they have an ugly heart." Lyric replied just as harsh at Maya. _

Just like that she was brought back to reality, a boring reality as she heard someone say her name. It was Spencer Reid, her best friend. The one she thought about every day. The book she was holding feel out of her hand, she had read the book over and over and you could tell, it was a copy of The Great Gatsby.

Spencer slowly walked over to her, everybody was looking at them. Lyric had no idea what to do, did she talk to him or not? What do you say to him? Question after question ran thru her head.

"Um…hey I have not seen you in a while."Spencer mumbled

Lyric nodded slowly as she spun a ring that her father gave her. She looked around, people were looking.

Spencer stuck out his hand only a few seconds later he brought it back. "Oh sorry, I forgot. Spencer said.

Lyric giggled looking at Spencer, she stuck out her hand. Lyric changed her mind she hugged him, when she pulled away she backed up and blushed.

"Well I think someone has some explaining to do. So what else should we know?" Garcia said.

**Yeah, chapter one! This will go on into a lot more stuff, like fluffy and horror. I already know what will happen in the last chapter, so don't leave me if it is not what you want because it will end with a cliffhanger! A big one at that, also you will learn a lot more about Lyric. The murder is not the only reason for joining the FBI. Also this take place about season one… just tell me if you want them longer, I will not do shorter. The reason Lyric does not look or act like her mom you will soon find out, and what happened with Maya. So please R&R… I will take harsh ones they will help me get better. ;) **


End file.
